Improv Activity
by randomwriter1014
Summary: Jade and Tori was ordered to do an improv activity in Sikowitz's class. They were arguing, but Jade decided to do something.. Jori one-shot.


_A/n: I was so bored and I clearly had __**nothing **__to do so I made a Jori one-shot. Please rate and review! ily._

**NO ONE'S POV:**

At Sikowitz's class, Jade and Tori had been shooting death glares to each other endlessly when they should be listening to their teacher. When Sikowitz had enough, he called the both of them.

"Jade, Tori. Let's do improv acting. Come up here on stage." Sikowitz said with a sing-song manner.

"No!" Jade said and crossed her arms.

"Is someone being a negative nancy? or a whiny willy?" Tori tried to impersonate Sikowitz's voice and looked at Jade.

"I don't talk like that and I want you here in front." Sikowitz ordered.

Tori and Jade went up the stage shrugging and groaning.

"Now we're going to talk about improv acting!" Sikowitz put his arm around Tori and Jade.

"Never touch me!" Jade said that and Sikowitz returned his hand on his side.

The class has been silent, waiting for their teacher to say something but he didn't.

"You were saying something?" Andre asked.

"About what?" Sikowitz asked.

"About improv acting?" Beck asked.

"Ahh! Beck, thank you for asking!" Sikowitz said and everyone was confused.

"One time, my brother kept asking me questions and then he asked me for a candy so I gave him that. Then he started to feed his toy cars with milk but I don't think that has something to do with the candy." Cat giggled.

"Robbie bought a candy that has a quotation on it's wrapper and it said _'Robbie will never be loved by a woman'_." Rex said.

"Rex! That's not true." Robbie played it cool.

"Yes it is." Rex said.

"Shut up!" Robbie shouted at Rex.

"OKAY! Moving on! Jade, Tori, alphabetical improv! Jade you start with **A**! Action!" Sikowitz said and left the stage to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Are you going to say something?!" Jade asked sounding upset.

"Bitch please." Tori said.

"Can you do me a favor and jump off a cliff?"

"Do you wanna do it for me?"

"Everyone knows you should try and kill yourself."

"For what? For you? Uhh duh?"

"Go do it you bitch!"

"Haha. Like I would!"

"I didn't do anything for you to be mad, Vega.!"

"Jade, you dumped coffee on me on my first day here!"

"Ooooh. Plot twist!" Sikowitz said and everyone's attention turned back to the girls.

"Kissing my now ex-boyfriend was not a good thing either!" Jade shouted.

"Look, I only did that to get back at you."

"More like to steal him like you stole my friends!"

"No! I didn't! It was not meant like that!"

"Oh yeah sure." Jade said, note sarcasm.

"Please believe me."

"Quit it."

"Right, you're an animal with the heart of a stone."

"So, look who's talking, dog!"

"To end this, you should just go."

"Uh huh. Giving up, Vega?"

"Vega is not my name! Tori is!"

"Walk away because I don't care!"

"X-rays is what you'll need when I punch you."

"Yeah like you could do it. Oh yeah, you can't!"

"Zip your mouth Jadey! I can do it!" Tori said annoyed.

"And back to A! This is intense." Sikowitz said and the girls continued their wrath for each other.

"Argh! Never call me Jadey!"

"Boo."

"Calling Jadey! Jadey!"

"Don't test me, Vega." they were starting to move closer.

"Eh. Like I care." Tori said annoying Jade.

"Fine!" Jade grabbed Tori by the collar with both hands and inch their faces closer.

"Great. Real mature." Tori said nervously.

"How about this?" Jade stage whispered and before Tori could say something, Jade kissed her on the lips.

Everyone gasped but Jade didn't care at the moment.

After a few seconds, Jade pulled away and grab her bag. She went for the door and gave Tori a wink then she smirked. She left the classroom leaving Tori and the others stunned.

"I..." Tori couldn't form any words. She was simply shocked.

"Well, follow her!" Beck said.

"Thanks, Beck." Tori said. She grabbed her bag and ran to search for Jade.

Tori looked for Jade everywhere but she couldn't find her.

She then proceeded to the janitor's closet and found Jade there sitting on one of the shelves.

"Jade! Why'd you left?" Tori asked. She locked the door and stood near Jade.

"Because I want to." Jade said softly to Tori and stood up.

"Well, you forgot something." Tori said not caring the small space they have.

"And that is?" Jade asked.

"This." Tori whispered and then kissed Jade.

Jade was caught off guard but she returned the kiss. Tori put her arms around Jade's neck and Jade put her hands on Tori's hips. The kiss started to be fast but they enjoyed themselves.

"Also felt the sexual tension, huh?" Jade moved away a little.

"Yes. Now shut up and kiss me." Tori said and they continued kissing.

It had been a few minutes of them making out but the girls didn't care about the time.

Meanwhile in the classroom..

"That was.." Andre said.

"Hot." Rex said.

"Interesting." Sikowitz said.

"Sexy." Beck said.

"Cute." Cat said then giggled.

"I was going to say surprising." Andre continued.

Everyone agreed and smiled.

_A/n: Whad'ya think? I had nothing else to do so I wrote this. Tell me what you think :) Please rate and review. Thanks! ily._


End file.
